Carts and other wheeled objects have been used in retail, warehouse, and other environments in significant volume for years. In those situations in which a large number of carts need to be moved from one location to another or when a user (such as a customer or warehouse employee) wants to collect and/or move products or other items, a powered cart pusher can be necessary or at least very helpful. In addition, as the carts become more popular and new uses and specific needs develop, the carts have become more sophisticated and/or specifically designed to accommodate certain items and/or operate in certain environments.
There is a need in the art for improved pushing devices and carts.